no_rules_freedomfandomcom-20200214-history
Undying's Hourglass Problems
Undying's Hourglass Problems is the second episode of Treasure Island Adventures. Plot Undying is trying to enjoy his day, but Hourglass comes and ruins it. Will Undying get rid of him? Transcript (It first starts with Undying coming out of his cage and sees The Face) Undying: * Looks down* What do you want Face? The Face: We have someone visiting. Undying: Who? Jake? PN Mickey? God? Any body? The Face: Hourglass Undying: Oh god.... not him... * face palms* ugh... he's so annoying! The Face: Aw come on Undying, he just wants to visit. Undying: Look ya legless mouse, I don't care if he wants to visit. I'm trying to have a good day, but with his annoyance and ignorance, it's impossible! So hopefully he can behave in Pirates Cavern! The Face: Yeah... I agree... Undying: Welp... let's just get this day over with. ( 10 minutes later) Undying: * Cleans up the second floor with a broom while humming a song* Hourglass: * Walks in* Heeyyyyyyyyyy Undying! Undying: * Looks at Hourglass* Oh no.... he's here.... Hourglass: Whatcha been doing lately hmmmmmmmmmmm? * says while getting to his face, twisting it* Undying: Look Hourglass, i'm not in the mood right now, i'm trying to clean up around here. So you go bother PN Mickey or something. Hourglass: Nah.... I want to hang out with my best friend Undying! Undying: Really? I'm your best friend? Hourglass: Yes ma boy! MAAAAAAAA BOOOOOOOOOYYYY!!!!!!!!! Undying: Alright shut up! Don't yell in here sheesh! Hourglass: Got any Mountain Dew? Because I got Mountain dew * Grabs a big bottle* And we will have a great party in this place WOOOO!!! * shakes the bottle* Undying: Hourglass no don't! ( Hourglass then opens up the cap and all the Mountain dew came out) Undying: HOURGLASS YOU IDIOT!!!!! THAT WAS THE FLOOR AND YOU MADE THE MESS!!! NOW I HAVE TO GO CLEAN IT UP!!! Hourglass: Hey, don't yell in here, sheesh! Undying: * Sighs* Just... nvm... Hourglass: Okay then... ( 3 minutes later, Undying is checking on Henry) Undying: Hey Henry? Henry? Hourglass: * Crawls over to Undying* Hey who's that? Is it Jake? Undying: That's Henry you flipping idiot! The one that got killed! Hourglass: Ooohhhhhhhhh. Wait is he dead? Undying: Yes but however, he got revived by God from the yellow blood and now he's a... headless, one armed zombie. Hourglass: You mean your girlfriend? Undying: * Blushes* Me and God are not dating! * Smacks Hourglass in the back of the head* Hourglass: Ow! That's not very nice! Undying: Well that's what you get for being so annoying! Hourglass: You say your sorry right now! Hmph! * Folds arms* Undying: Sighs* Fine... sorry.. Hourglass: Now! Kiss my boo boo that you have made! Undying: Ugh... * Kisses his forehead* Hourglass: Thank you. And now I will do something nice for you. Undying: Like leaving? Hourglass: nah.... * He then shouts * HEY!!! WAKE UP HENRY!!!! IT'S YOUR BOYS UNDYING AND HOURGLASS!!! WE WILL BECOME MLG AND TAKE OVER THIS ISLAND AND ALL THE GIRLS WILL FALL TO US AND WE WILL BE THEIR OWN DADDIES AND DRINK ALOT OF MOUNTAIN DEW!!! AND UNDYING IS SO RED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Undying: Hourglass! I did not say you can wake him up! And thanks for making my ear drums! That was something "very nice" that you did! ( Henry then wakes up) Henry: Hey... uh.... where am I? Undying: It's all in your dream Henry... and I am your guardian angel... Hourglass: He's not a guardian angel... he's a red man! Undying: Hourglass shush! Henry: Woah.... I think that I am in the Pirates Caverns... and also... who's this * Points at Hourglass* Undying: The most annoying thing in the world, Hourglass! Hourglass: HEY! I'm not annoying! Undying: Yes you are! Hourglass: You know what? I'm leaving and never coming back here Undying: Good! I ain't gonna miss you! Hourglass: * growls and crawls away* Undying: * Looks back at Henry* Just go back to sleep Henry.. Henry: Okay... * sleeps* Undying: Oh man that was the worst day I had! * says while walking out of Henry's room* The Face: So Undying, how was your day with Hourglass? Undying: HORRIBLE! But i'm glad that I would never have to see his stupid, ugly green face again! The Face: Yeah... he wants revenge on you... Undying:... Hourglass: * Walks in with MLG glasses and hat* It's MLG time bros! Trivia This is Hourglasses second appearance. Hourglass has made some MLG references. Category:Originator156 Category:2017 Category:Treasure Island Adventures Category:Episodes Category:Transcript